


A Little Wicked

by maristu



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Magic, Power Corrupts, Video Format: Streaming, a magic wand would totally help, being a woman is really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maristu/pseuds/maristu
Summary: Can you really blame her? What would YOU do with a magic wand?





	A Little Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Physical triggers: There are a couple of flashes and some slightly faster cutting, but nothing extreme.  
> Other warnings: There's plenty of blood, and a severed hand. And someone sticking tacks on someone's face.

Song: A Little Wicked  
Artist: Valerie Broussard  
Source: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency - season 2

Lyrics:

A little wicked, that's what he calls me  
Cause that's what I am, that's what I am

No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne  
No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne  
Beware the patient woman, cause this much I know  
No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne

One of these days a-comin' I'm gonna take that boy's crown  
There's a serpent in these still waters lying deep down  
To that king I will bow, at least for now  
One of these days a-comin' I'm gonna take that boy's crown 

Cause I am, I am a little wicked  
I am, yes I am  
Hands red, hands red, just like he said  
I am a little wicked

No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne  
I'll be high up in that tower, he'll be down there getting stoned  
Beware the patient woman, cause this much I know  
No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne

Cause I am, I am a little wicked  
I am, I am  
Hands red, hands red, just like he said  
I am a little wicked

As I lay me down to sleep  
I will not scream, I will not weep  
If he should die before he wakes  
I pray the Lord his soul to take

Cause I am, I am a little wicked  
I am, yes I am  
Hands red, hands red, just like he said  
I am, I am a little wicked

No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne  
No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne


End file.
